<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The one true Angel of Vengeance by Bl4ckHunter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591192">The one true Angel of Vengeance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter'>Bl4ckHunter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Smallville, Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Fic, Other, Smallville vs. Arrowverse, Superior versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:07:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot story. Crack fic. Two versions of Andrea Rojas face-off in who is the superior version. Inspired by Aragorn II Elessar's crack fic Smallville vs Arrowverse- Survival of the fittest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The one true Angel of Vengeance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/gifts">Aragorn_II_Elessar</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Something inspired by Aragorn II Elessar's "Smallville vs. Arrowverse – Survival of the fittest", since I wanted to see what would happen if Supergirl's Andrea got knocked on her butt. Smallville's version is going to be called "Andrea", Arrowverse version is going to be called "Acrata".</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics, Smallville or Supergirl.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Welcome, welcome, everybody!" Wade Wilson said as he went up on the stage. "So, we all know Aragorn II Elessar's known series of crack fics, where he compares Arrowverse and Smallville versions of characters and puts them through a gauntlet of sorts to show which version of the character is superior. And some folks, including a good and quite experienced writer and a fan of Marvel and DC Comics, Bl4ckHunter, have wondered, which version of Andrea Rojas is superior."</p><p>The crowd nodded in agreement as Wade gestured to the screen, where pictures of two women appeared.</p><p>"On one side, we have Andrea Rojas from Smallville, played by Denise Quiñones. She and her mother were attacked, and her mother was murdered and Andrea got a heart transplant from, surprise, surprise, a meteor-enhanced metahuman and she later became the Angel of Vengeance to avenge her mother's death. She rescued Martha Kent from some thieves in Season 5 and also met Clark and they both worked together for a time until Andrea found out that Lionel Luthor was behind her mother's death and would have killed him, if Clark had not saved Lionel, but she managed to hunt down the killers but consumed with guilt over what she had done and realizing that her parents wouldn't want her to go down this path, she left and then was later seen in her own miniseries titled 'The Vengeance Chronicles' and then there was a small mention of Angel of Vengeance in Season 11 comics but it was not confirmed, whether it was Andrea herself."</p><p>The crowd applauded as images of Quiñones's Andrea Rojas a.k.a. Angel of Vengeance appeared on the screen behind Wade as he continued. "On the other side, we have Andrea Rojas played by Julie Gonzalo, who was a main character in Supergirl Season 5. Andrea and Lena used to be best friends back in the boarding school and her family's company was on verge of bankrupt and together, Lena and Andrea mounted an expedition to Costa Rica, searching for the medallion of Acrata, which was supposed to be a good luck charm. Andrea found it and in a vulnerable moment of despair, was seduced by its power and kept it to herself, lying to Lena that she had not found it and surprisingly, her family's company regained its wealth.</p><p>But Lena later found out the truth, leaving her bitter that her best friend had lied to her and left to National City, and that explained Lena's reluctance to trust people until she met Kara, with whom she became best friends as well, until the eventual fallout after Lex revealed to Lena that Kara was Supergirl, leaving her bitter, considering how both personas treated her, their friendship became strained for a time but they eventually reconciled.</p><p>As for Andrea, she found out that the medallion of Acrata had a price and she was forcibly recruited into worldwide terrorist organization called Leviathan, becoming their assassin with an ability to bend the darkness and shadows to her will and blackmailed by them, when they brainwashed and turned her boyfriend Russell Rodgers into an assassin called Rip Roar and threatened Andrea to take away her family's wealth and kill her father and Russell.</p><p>In Season 5, as Lena's part of vendetta against Kara after finding out the truth about her, Lena sold CatCo to Andrea and Andrea basically became a cheap version of J. Jonah Jameson from Spider-Man, with CatCo becoming nothing more than a tabloid column and Andrea shooting down any stories she deemed uninteresting and boring.</p><p>Andrea worked for Leviathan to fight against Supergirl and her friends but she later had a change of heart and turned on her masters, unsuccessfully, in the pre-Crisis timeline and in the post-Crisis timeline, Andrea never became Acrata and was still friends with Lena but Leviathan recruited her and turned her into Acrata anyway later, sending her on a mission to kill both Supergirl and Lena but Lena managed to talk Andrea down."</p><p>Wade gestured to Gonzalo's picture of Andrea as the crowd applauded.</p><p>"Now we shall see which Andrea is more compelling. Here we go!"</p>
<hr/><p>Acrata snuck up on an elderly man, who was sleeping at his chair, about to snap his neck before Andrea jumped in and grabbed Acrata and they both vanished in the shadows and ended up on a rooftop.</p><p>"You will hurt no one, ever again." Andrea sneered.</p><p>"I'm doing what I have to do." Acrata said. "I don't have a choice. Or they are going to kill my father and boyfriend."</p><p>"You made your choice, when you decided to take the medallion of Acrata for yourself and were seduced by its power. No one forced you to take it and it was your act of despair that brought you down this path. Every single wrong thing you caused, was your own choice and you should've known there would be a price to pay. It has already cost you your best friend." Andrea said as they exchanged few blows before Acrata retreated.</p><p>"That was all erased in the Crisis and I did stay close friends with Lena and I never became Acrata until later, when Leviathan approached me and seduced me to become her again." Acrata reminded as they grabbed each other by their arms.</p><p>"Still, what is better? You trying to kill your best friend but then her reaching you or the man who would become Superman convincing me to let go of my revenge on the man, who had my parents killed?" Andrea countered and Acrata stopped struggling for a moment and her hesitation was all Andrea needed to slam her to the ground and knocked her out.</p><p>"You may have some sympathies from others, but I'm the true Angel of Vengeance." Andrea said.</p>
<hr/><p>"Well, was there ever any doubt who was gonna win?" Wade asked and all there was heard was buzzing of fly's wings. "Thought so. Smallville's Andrea may have been a one-off and a bloodthirsty vigilante, but at least she had a change of heart in the last moment. While we could feel bad for Supergirl's Andrea, even without the Acrata stuff, she was just annoying and Smallville's version would give her a run for her money.</p><p>Let's face it, a super-strong woman who can also super jump vs. a woman, who can teleport in shadows. A woman on path of revenge, who got talked down in the last moment, vs. a J. Jonah Jameson/Tony Stark rip-off, who would you bet on? I think it's obvious.</p><p>Hope you liked this face-off, ladies and gentlemen! And Deadpool is out!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>While one could feel some sympathy for Supergirl's Andrea, she's got nothing on Smallville's version.</p><p>So, what do you guys think?</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.</p><p>With regards</p><p>Bl4ckHunter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>